


Late

by Fyerluna



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyerluna/pseuds/Fyerluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil convinces Carlos not to go to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

“Where are you going?” Cecil rolled over in bed, feeling around for Carlos. He found Carlos’ leg and wrapped his arms around it just above the knee. The fabric was scratchy and itched a little.  
“I’m going to work.” Carlos tugged his leg trying to get out of Cecil’s surprisingly strong grip.  
“You can’t go looking like that.” Cecil used one of his hands to bend Carlos’ knee toppling Carlos back onto the bed.  
“Cecil, what are you doing?” Carlos tried to get up but choked a little. He sat back in place.  
“Straightening your tie.” Cecil rearranged the knot and patted the tie into place. It was silky and smooth and soft like his Carlos’ perfect hair. He pulled reflexively when he felt it slipping out of his fingers.  
“Cecil, I’m trying to get to work.” Carlos tried once more to get up. Cecil pulled him down by the tie and pressed his lips against Carlos’. Carlos struggled against him, but gave up when it was clear he wasn’t getting away.  
“I’m going to be late.” Carlos protested. He turned to leave but strong arms wrapped around him. Cecil rubbed his cheek against Carlos’ shoulder. His shirt was soft cotton.  
“No. No you should stay.” Cecil unfastened Carlos’ scratchy pants. He stuck his hands inside to see if the underwear was any better. His perfect Carlos did not disappoint, his boxers were softer silk than his tie. Cecil slid his hands in as far as he could, rubbing the the warm fabric between Carlos’ legs. He heard Carlos gasp and held still. “Are you okay?”  
“I’m,” Carlos panted, “fine.”  
“That’s good.” Cecil closed his eyes and let himself slump down along Carlos’ back so that he could lay on the bed. He had his arms wrapped around Carlos’ soft, silky boxers.  
“Cecil, I can’t go to work with no pants on.” Carlos knew he’d said the wrong thing when he saw Cecil’s eyes light up with joy, instead of the usual abnormal glow.  
“So you’re staying home today!” Cecil dragged Carlos’ legs onto the bed and let his Carlos get comfortable. Cecil straddled his hips rubbing his hands against the smooth fabric. Cecil slid his hands under Carlos’ shirt. His Carlos’ skin was warm and trembled under his touch. He began unbuttoning his Carlos’ shirt and massaging the soft flesh beneath it.  
“Okay, but I- ah…” Carlos’ hands clamped onto Cecil’s hips, holding him firmly in place. He wasn’t thinking and pulled Cecil’s boxers down. Cecil leaned forward putting his hands on Carlo’s shoulders so that Carlos could finish pulling them down. Cecil carefully kicked them off. he took a deep breath, rested back against the silky boxers and pulled his Carlos up by the silk tie so that he could unfasten the collar button beneath it. While he was trying to undo it one-handed Carlos pulled him into a deep kiss.  
Cecil fell on top of him and while he was still dazed Carlos pushed Cecil back onto the bed. Before he could make his escape Carlos was pulled back by his tie. “You can’t go to work with no pants on. You said so.”  
“I’ll just have to make good use of the day off then.” Carlos unbuttoned his collar and Cecil eagerly tugged off his Carlos’ soft cotton shirt. He started to loosen the tie but Cecil pulled him down before he could.  
“I like your tie, it’s soft.” Cecil stopped to straighten it. Carlos sighed and stroked Cecil’s cheek. An idea came to him.  
“My boxers are also soft.” Carlos kissed him. Cecil tipped him back up, then coaxed him forward so that Carlos was straddling his shoulders. Carlos’ breath caught in his throat as Cecil’s firm hands slipped beneath the band.  
Cecil buried his face in the fabric. He carefully undid the the little button with his teeth. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his way into the overlapping silk folds until he found the smooth texture of his Carlos’ hardened cock. Cecil was giddy and panting with anticipation. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves and guided Carlos’ perfect cock into his mouth with his tongue.  
Carlos gasped. His hands clenched the pillows on the bed. He expected the mouth of a man who talks all day to be good but nothing could compare to the nimble movements of Cecil’s tongue gliding and flicking over him. Carlos’ hips rocked forward despite his efforts to hold still. He heard Cecil choke under him but couldn’t stop himself from thrusting with every warm, wet carress.  
Carlos’ stomach ached with desire. For a brief second all he could feel was Cecil pushing him further down his throat. The muscles worked around his aching, swollen cock trying to drag him deeper, to swallow him whole. Unable to stop himself he cried out as he finally felt release.  
Cecil steadied his Carlos slowly, gently pushing him back and letting him rest on the bed. He swallowed and inhaled deeply. His Carlos tasted like salt caramel. He pulled the blankets over them both and nestled down holding tight to his Carlos.


End file.
